


Struggling To Write: A Brief Drabble

by Psyga315



Series: Struggling To Write [2]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Drabble, I counted, International Fanworks Day 2015, Literally 100 Words, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Admin for the OTW asks Psyga to quickly make a story within 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling To Write: A Brief Drabble

A phone call. It’s from the Organization.

“What?” Psyga asks.

“Don’t waste words.” A voice said over the phone.

“Why not?” Psyga asked.

“We need to conserve them for the drabble. We can only use 100 words.” The voice said.

“Drabble?” Psyga asked.

“No! No exposition! Tell a story, now!” The voice said.

“Um… Fine… What of?” Psyga asked.

“ANYTHING! Any fandom! Just say something!” The voice said.

“Um… Okay, fine. Tony and Steve, during the Civil War, realized it was stupid, made sweet love and ensured peace to the universe. Is that good?” Psyga asked.

“Yes. Thanks. Bye.” Click.


End file.
